Draco Malfoy and the Sleepwalking Saviour
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: Harry suffers from somnambulism - commonly known as sleepwalking. How could Draco Malfoy not get involved?  Rated M for language and swearing


**This is just a little one shot that popped into my head without warning. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated**

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Draco Malfoy was making his weary way back to the Slytherin common room. He hated late night Astronomy. Of course, the bitch of it being that Astronomy could only be studied at night, this was a moot point. Either way, he resolved not to stay back to study the cosmic environment for Jupiter any more- it was wrecking havoc on his sleep. Maybe he could just skim off some texts in the library…<p>

"_My ferret lies over the ocean, _

_My ferret lies over the sea…"_

Draco stopped short. He thought he'd heard…no, it couldn't be. He was just tired.

"_My ferret lies over the ocean_

_Bring back my ferret to meeeee…"_

Okay, _that_ he had definitely heard. And it sounded like…of course it did. Draco narrowed his eyes, squared his shoulders and made for the source of all this singing. As soon as he entered the classroom his suspicions were confirmed. Yes, it was Potter all right. And…Draco blinked. He was standing on a desk, in his pyjamas brandishing a hairbrush like a microphone. Clearly, the Golden Boy had gone off the deep end.

Draco adopted his most snide tone for this particular meeting. "What may I ask are you doing?"

The brunette turned to him and blinked rapidly. His green eyes were wide and he looked slightly dazed. "It worked!" he exclaimed, his tone one of wonder and excitement.

"What?" Draco blurted.

"The song! It brought back my ferret to meee…" the last part was sung out in a baritone and Draco felt his temper starting to get the better of him- a common occurrence where Potter was involved.

"That was a _one_ time incident, it was three years ago and Merlin preserve me, Scarhead, if you call me that one more time, I will personally…what are you doing?" Potter was swinging the hairbrush around like a fly swatter. This, the stunned blonde figured was not much better than Jupiter's cosmic environment. He narrowly ducked an ill timed swing.

"Potter! I demand you tell me at once what it is you think you're doing!"

"Too many grindylows!" Harry cried, brandishing the hairbrush and taking another swing at the offending imaginary grindylow. "Run ferret, run! _I__'__ll_ protect you!"

"Okay, enough with the ferret!" Draco snapped, grabbing hold of the boy's wrist as he stumbled clumsily on the rickety desk. "And what the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

Harry stared at him. "This is no time for apple juice! You're embarrassing yourself."

Draco stared back, for once at a loss for words. "_I'__m_ embarrassing _myself_?" he finally blurted incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? Just tell me what you smoked, Potter." That seemed to bring the brunette to his senses. He stopped swinging the hairbrush and stared at Draco for a full minute. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin that's over. Now, for fuck's sake, go to bed before I take a thousand points off your stupid…"

_"My ferret lies over the ocean,_

_My ferret lies over the seeeeeeeeea…"_

Draco smacked his forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, Harry was munching on his toast and marmalade when he noticed Ron and Hermione looking at him strangely.<p>

"What?" he asked, mouth still full of toast.

"You did it again," Ron informed him.

"Did what?"

"The sleepwalking, Harry," Hermione cut in, her brow crinkled with disapproval.

Harry groaned and slumped forward, his forehead hitting the table. "What did I do?" he asked "Oh Merlin, I didn't take Neville for a walk again, did I?"

"Casting a body bind on him and dragging him out to the common room by his ankle does not qualify as a walk," Hermione informed him primly. Ron snorted and Harry glared at them. Across the table, Neville gave him a dark look. Harry flushed and looked away. It wasn't his fault that he was prone to sleep walking and Neville had just been unlucky enough to get in his way. Atleast he wasn't mad at Harry any more. Still, he had taken to casting four shielding charms around his bed before sleeping. Apparently, a sleeping Harry was a dangerous Harry.

"You actually made it out this time," Ron informed him suddenly.

Harry stared. "Out of the Common Room?" That had never happened before and Harry was suddenly filled with a sense of unease. He could only imagine what havoc he may have caused, roaming the castle at night semi conscious.

Ron nodded. "Dean found you sleeping out in the hallway this morning. Levitated you back into the dorm. You must've gotten out and fallen over or somethin'. "

Harry stared dumbfounded. "Oh" he managed. He was just about to ask Hermione if she knew of any cures for this awful condition when his gaze fell on the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy seemed to have had one hell of a night. His hair was all over the place, sticking out at all ends- not unlike Harry's, he had bags under his eyes, his usually immaculate shirt was wrinkled and to top it all he looked particularly murderous. Not to mention that that murderous look was being directed at Harry.

The brunette groaned inwardly and looked away from the fuming Slytherin. He was so tying himself to his bed from now on.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Draco had somehow managed to put that traumatic night with Potter behind him. Well, for the most part. He was still seething about that ferret song. But other than that, he was doing fine thank you very much.<p>

Technically, he knew it wasn't the prat's fault, seeing that he'd been sleepwalking. A few days ago, he had heard Granger hissing at Potter to be more careful about his somnambulism and put two and two together. But it was still annoying to be caught up in Potter's latest madness!

Anyway, that had been a week ago and there had been no incidents since then. Draco was more than happy to chalk it up to a one off and carry on with his life. So no one was more surprised- and annoyed- than him when one night, he was on his way back from late night flying practice and he heard…

"No, stop! It's too big! It won't fit in there! Please, stop!"

Draco jumped a mile in the air, dropping his broom in the process. His heart was racing. _What_ new mess had Potter gotten himself into now? Cursing the day that speccy git was born, he rushed towards the sound of Potter's yelling, and stopped short at the sight. Potter was alone. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. For a minute he had thought the Gryffindor was being…well, never mind. At the moment, the idiot was busy glaring at a wall. Draco idly toyed with the idea of strangling him.

"What fresh hell is this?" he muttered half to himself.

Potter's attention snapped towards him. "I _told_ them it was too big to fit! Now it's all broken!" The words were delivered petulantly and Draco sighed. Potter looked pretty pissed off. This was going to take a while.

"What's too big to fit in where?" he asked, rubbing his temples as he did. This was so not conducive to a good night's rest.

Harry glared at him. "If you won't help, you can just go back to the Ukraine!"

"I'm sorry, Potter" Draco sighed, resigning himself to another nonsensical conversation with the sleeping Saviour "I promise to be helpful. But would you mind telling me what's broken?"

"The doughnut machine!" he exclaimed, as if this should be obvious to anyone with half a brain cell "I _told_ them it wont fit in the Chamber of Secrets but they didn't listen- they _never_ listen- and now its broken and there are doughnuts everywhere!" Draco snorted and Harry's eyes narrowed. "_Everywhere_!" he repeated with emphasis. Clearly, the situation was very grave.

"I see," Draco responded dryly. "And…who are 'they' exactly?"

Harry favoured him with another irritated glance. Apparently, his stupidity was annoying. "The Bulgarians! Now help me pick up these doughnuts before the Basilisk stops sunbathing!"

Draco shook his head, half way between amused and annoyed. Harry was still sulking, and the blonde vaguely reflected that he looked rather cute pouting like that. Shaking his head at the randomness of it all, he took the Gryffindor's hand in his.

"We're going to the Gryffindor Common Room," he explained when Harry glared at him accusingly. The brunette's expression brightened. "Good idea, we can start picking up the doughnuts there!"

"Of course," Draco agreed with a sigh. "Come on, then. Let's get you to bed, you lunatic."

* * *

><p>"…And we found you outside again!" Hermione finally finished scolding him. "Honestly Harry, all you have to do is put up a simple tripping jinx around your bed! It's not that hard!"<p>

"I forgot!" Harry groaned. "I put it up every night, but I was doing that Potions essay- that _you_ heckled me into doing, by the way- and I was tired. So I _forgot_!"

"I don't heckle!" Hermione protested indignantly. But she stopped her lecturing and sighed. "Well, at least you just ended up outside the Common Room. Thank Merlin you didn't do anything stupid."

Almost automatically, Harry's gaze travelled to the Slytherin table. Malfoy's gaze caught his and the blonde raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry frowned as Malfoy grinned at him. The Slytherin held something up and Harry squinted to see what it was. A doughnut? Malfoy winked at him and took a bite.

Harry groaned and his head landed on the table with a loud '_thunk_'. Whatever it was he had done last night, it most certainly came under the purview of 'stupid'.

* * *

><p>The next time it happened, Draco wasn't even surprised. It was like Potter<em> waited<em> for him to be out late to have his midnight ravings.

"Back! Back, you savage pincushions! I'm the Boy Who Lived, damn you all!"

Draco prayed for patience. He could just walk away. How much damage could Potter do? Really, this wasn't his problem. He turned towards the staircase, fully intending to go back down to the dungeons and forget this ever happened.

"I'll never talk, prickly swine! Let go of me!"

Muttering a string of curses, the Slytherin turned back. No one, he thought mutinously deserved an Order of Merlin more than he did. He made his way into the hallway and was thoroughly unsurprised to see Potter backing into a wall, presumably being cornered by pincushions.

"Surprise me, Potter. What is it this time?" he drawled, arms crossed across his chest.

The brunette's head jerked up. His eyes were ridiculously wide and Draco groaned as he gesticulated wildly. "Pincushions! They attacked the ducklings! It was a massacre!" Harry moaned. He buried his head in his hands and started shaking slightly. He was mumbling something and Draco mentally swore as he caught a few words of the Gryffindor's babbling. "Could have saved the ducklings…didn't…couldn't…so stupid…" Trust Potter to be harbouring some twisted form of subconscious guilt.

Potter continued to blubber and Draco stared uneasily. The Gryffindor looked really upset. Great, just great! What was he supposed to do now?

"Um...come on, Potter. Don't be like that. You defeated the er…pincushion, didn't you?"

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes mournful. "Couldn't save the ducklings," he sniffed, his voice sounding wobbly. He slumped to the ground, huddling close to the wall and wrapping his arms around his torso. Draco swallowed and approached him warily. He debated calling Weasley or Granger to deal with this debacle but Potter was still muttering about ducklings and the blonde couldn't find it in himself to leave him. He looked so…sad. Like a lost puppy. So Draco resigned himself to playing babysitter once again and sat down next to him.

"I'm sure the ducklings know you did your best," he consoled, trying his best not to think about how utterly stupid he sounded right now.

"No good," Harry blubbered. "They got poked to death, all my fault. Mine!"

"You stop that," Draco said sternly. "It's _not_ your fault. It's the fault of the um…throw pillow?"

"Pincushion," Harry corrected obligingly. His head slumped on Draco's shoulder. The blonde swallowed as Harry's breath traced his neck. He patted the boy's head, rather surprised to find that the messy locks were actually quite soft. It was…very distracting.

"You really need to take care of this sleep walking thing, Potter. What if you walk out an open window or something?"

"Won't," Harry informed him sleepily "Got a dragon" His hand clutched possessively around Draco's and the blonde allowed himself a chuckle of amusement. Against all odds, Potter was rather cute like this.

"I'm sure you do," he said amiably. "But you still need to…Potter?"

The brunette was snoring softly, apparently fast asleep. Draco disentangled himself him and watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful like this, it was almost a shame he couldn't keep him here. But he would wake up soon, and then...then they'd go back to hating each other. Draco sighed and cast a Levicorpus on the slumbering boy. Then, he made his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry floating gently behind him.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Draco found himself being shaken awake. He groaned and rolled away but the shaking turned to vicious poking instead, and finally he couldn't ignore it anymore.<p>

"Malfoy, I am this close to casting _Aguamenti_ on your sorry arse! Get _up_!"

"_What_?" Draco snapped, sitting up and glaring at Theo Nott. "This better be a life and death matter," he hissed as the heavyset boy practically pulled him out of bed.

"I would say it qualifies," Nott retorted as he steered him out the dorm and towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded, as he summoned his robe. It was pretty chilly.

Nott pointed in the direction of a couch in the corner. "I found _that_ outside our common room entrance."

Draco stared and groaned. Potter was sitting cross legged on the couch, looking quite sullen. Oh, this could not be good.

"He was blabbering on about blonde dragons. I figured he meant you" Nott explained with a slight smirk. Draco glared at him and then turned his attention towards Potter.

"Harry?"

The brunette turned to him with a glare. "I could have fallen out a window!" he informed him accusingly. His eyes were still rather unfocused and he was definitely sleepwalking again. But he seemed to remember their last conversation. That was interesting. He continued to glare and Draco noted with growing incredulity that he was actually feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry," he apologised, sitting next to the affronted brat and stroking his hair. "I'll be around next time, I promise. Go to sleep, Harry."

"You better," Harry muttered and then without warning, he lay his head on Draco's lap and promptly fell asleep. Draco flushed and Nott lost all semblance of control and burst into laughter. The blonde surveyed him in disdain. "If you tell _anyone_ about this…"

"Believe me, Malfoy. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how." With that he sauntered back to his dorm, still snickering. Draco resigned himself to a very uncomfortable night on the couch. Harry sighed softly and snuggled closer to him and Draco ran a hand through the unruly hair. It was becoming a habit of his, and he found he rather liked it. Despite having a thousand things on his mind, sleep came easily for the blonde.

He awoke a second time that night, but this time it was to warm lips pressing on his own. Through the haze of sleep and the warm tendrils of lust unfurling inside him, he was vaguely aware of how good it felt, how soft those lips were and…_Merlin__'__s __pants,__what __was __he __doing?_

His eyes snapped open and he pushed Harry away slightly. The brunette responded with a moan and tried to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. Trying to summon the last of his self control Draco pushed him away very gently. "Harry, what are you doing? Are you still asleep?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. A small seed of hope was planted in his heart. What if Harry really wanted him? Maybe he was awake, maybe he really wanted Draco, the way Draco wanted him…

"Harry?" His voice was barely a whisper.

The brunette stared back at him in the darkness. "We need more coat hangers," he whispered back.

Draco sighed. Of course. He was still asleep. It was just that wretched sleepwalking again. He was just fooling himself. Harry could never want him. Not awake, at least. He was better off not deluding himself.

"Come on, Potter," he said, trying to ignore how bitter his voice sounded "Let's take you back upstairs"

He helped the brunette up and steered him towards the staircase distractedly answering any nonsensical questions he posed. Once he was at the Gryffindor Common Room, he sent a summoning charm across for Weasley. All he had to do was wait for the blasted ginger to come and take his friend off his hands. He should have done this the first time he found Potter, maybe then he wouldn't have fallen for the git. His bitter train of thought was interrupted by Harry flinging his arms around him.

"Potter, let go. Please," he said, trying to disentangle himself. Why was the brunette intent on making this so difficult? Couldn't he just leave Draco to his misery?

"Stay with me," Harry mumbled, dazedly. He sounded sad and Draco had to steel himself into pushing him off. Harry looked so hurt and confused that Draco sighed and stroked his cheek gently.

"You have no idea how much I want to. How much I want you. You'll probably never know, because I won't ever say anything, Harry. The only reason I'm saying anything now is because you'll forget by the time you're awake again. But I think I'm falling for you here. I fancy you, and the thought of you not wanting me back is killing me. That's why I can't do this anymore, Harry. I'll lose it if I do."

He watched as the half asleep boy tried to process all of this. He was blinking rapidly and staring at Draco as if he'd grown an extra head. Draco wondered for a second- Harry...didn't look quite as lost as he usually did when he was sleepwalking. His eyes seemed almost focused and…

"_Malfoy_? What the hell are you…is that Harry?"

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to the slack jawed redhead standing by the Common Room entrance. "Weasley," he said smoothly, practically thrusting Harry into the other boy's arms. "I believe this is yours. Have a good evening."

With that he left, ignoring Weasley's sputtering and the growing feeling of heaviness in his chest.

* * *

><p>The next few days were awkward and disorienting for Draco. He was distracted and miserable. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep…and to top it all, Potter kept trying to talk to him. Draco did everything he could to avoid the brunette but he was proving to be very persistent- he would corner him in hallways, send him notes begging him to talk. Draco ignored them all. He didn't know what Potter wanted or why he was following him; all he knew for sure was that he couldn't look at the brunette without feeling like he wanted to drown himself.<p>

Finally he took refuge in the Slytherin Common Room, spending almost all his time there, emerging only for classes and leaving as soon as they ended, resolutely avoiding Harry's gaze.

One night, he was trying to concentrate on a Charms essay when his stomach rumbled. Of course, he had missed lunch today, trying to avoid Potter. Resolving to be out only for a while, he exited the dungeons, and headed down to the kitchens.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the boy blocking his path until he nearly ran into him. Stumbling slightly, he looked up and groaned at Potter. The shaggy haired bane of his existence just stared back at him. Draco cursed. This was not fair! After everything he had done to avoid Potter, he did not need this! Not the fucking sleepwalking! He couldn't take it any more!

"Seriously?" he spat, his patience finally snapping "This _again_? Can't they just Petrify you or something? At this point, I'll tie you to a bed myself!"

"What?" the brunette blinked.

"You're sleepwalking again!" Draco snapped. Without thinking, he caught hold of Harry's arm. "Come on then, I'll take you back."

"Malfoy, wait! I'm not sleeping!"

"Of course you are!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am _not_! Will you…damn it you idiot, let go!" He jerked his arm away and glared at Draco, green eyes flashing.

The blonde stared, a little perplexed. Harry was usually more compliant. "Harry, just calm down," he opted for a more soothing tone "I'm just trying to get you to your common room, okay? It's okay. Everything's going to be all right."

"Will you listen to me, you git! I'm not asleep!"

"Harry, relax. I'm just…"

Harry snarled in exasperation and the next second, Draco was being yanked by the front of his robe and into the most passionate kiss he had ever had the privilege of receiving.

Harry's hands braced against his shoulders and wound into his hair and his lips attacked his. His tongue forced its way into Draco's willing mouth and staked its claim. The blonde moaned and yanked the shorter boy forward by the waist, deepening the kiss as he did. When they broke away they were breathing heavily, with swollen lips and tangled hair. Harry fixed him with an "I told you so expression".

"So you're awake," Draco muttered sheepishly.

"I tried to tell you," Harry muttered. "But you wouldn't listen. Merlin, you're stubborn!"

"Well excuse me for being a bit cynical after having to haul you back to your common room every second night for the last two weeks!" Draco scowled.

Harry blushed. "That bad, was it?"

"Not bad," Draco admitted with a grin. "You're rather cute when you're sleeping" His tone turned serious as the reality of the situation seeped through. "Why did you kiss me? I didn't think…"

"That night when you said those things, you know about…fancying me, I wasn't really asleep. I was holding on to you and then you pushed me away, and that sort of woke me up…"

Draco groaned. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Harry smiled, running his hand down Draco's jaw line. "And I couldn't believe it. I had wanted you for so long, and when you told me you wanted me back, it was all I could do not to snog you right there. But then Ron showed up and…"

He was cut off as Draco's lips found his own again. Harry surrendered to the kiss willingly, allowing the blonde to take his mouth. When he pulled away, the brunette licked his lips tentatively.

"Do you want to take this to the Room of Requirement?" he asked, his voice husky and his eyes dark. His fingers traced the front of Draco's pants and the blonde hissed.

"By all means," he returned, nipping at the brunette's ear. "But what if you start sleepwalking again?"

Harry smiled a mischievous smile. "I recall you saying something about tying me to a bed."

Draco returned the grin with one of his own and followed his lover to the Room of Requirement.

All in all, maybe sleep walking wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Another fluff fic from me :) I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I love reviews! They make my day. <strong>


End file.
